Fièvre
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [40s!Stucky pre-serum] "Stevie, on est en 1938. La tuberculose, ça se soigne mieux qu'avant. Surtout que la mienne, de tuberculose, c'est qu'un vilain rhume." (vous avez remarqué ? Je déteste faire des résumés, ahah).


**« Fièvre »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé :**

 **Pairing: _Stucky._**

 **Prompt: _A or B has the flu._**

 **First Line:** _Était-ce un coup à la porte qui venait de le réveiller ?_

 **Dialogues:** _« Please don't do this. » « My back is aching. Will you rub it? »_

 **Beta:** _Super-Cathouchka31_

 **Lectrice crash-test** _(comme j'aime les appeler lol) : ma très chère Marianclea, a qui je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire lire ce Stucky en avant-première ;)_

 **PS: The flu (la grippe), a été découverte en 1949 donc je ne la mentionne pas, l'OS se déroulant 10 ans plus tôt.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Était-ce un coup à la porte qui venait de le réveiller ? Un fichu coup sur cette fichue porte à la peinture écaillée qui le tirait d'un sommeil ô combien (pas du tout) réparateur ?

Bucky grogna et marmonna quelque chose tout en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête. Cette fois, il entendit nettement le cliquetis de la serrure et les charnières se lamenter un bref instant.

« Tu étais donc là. »

Bucky écarta les couvertures d'un geste agacé. Il accorda à son visiteur un rapide regard fiévreux avant de se retourner sur le canapé et de se planquer sous l'édredon. La porte était encore ouverte, on était en hiver, et il n'y avait plus de bois pour alimenter le poêle.

Steve referma derrière lui et secoua la tête. Prenant immédiatement ses aises, il se mit à ranger quelques babioles traînant çà et là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Fit l'édredon, dont la voix enrouée ne rendit pas vraiment crédible sa tentative d'autorité.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu hier, ni ce matin, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand on s'est quittés, l'autre soir. J'ai bien fait de passer. »

« C'est qu'un rhume. Va-t'en avant de chopper la crève. Et on sait tous les deux que ça finira au dispensaire si ça t'arrive. »

Aussi sourd qu'un athée à qui on prêche la bonne parole, Steve s'assit sur la table basse et tira sur les couvertures. Il posa une main sur le front en sueur de son meilleur ami afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

« Tu es brûlant. »

« Merci pour l'info, doc », railla Bucky une seconde avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Steve l'aida à se redresser et lui tapota le dos, inquiet. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où Bucky avait été malade. En règle générale, c'était lui qui choppait tout ce qui passait, au gré des saisons.

Sauf que là, c'était James _mesdéfensesimmunitairessontincroyables_ Barnes. Et qu'il avait vraiment une sale gueule.

« Bon sang, Buck, regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

« J'ai mal au dos. Tu me ferais un massage ? » Lâcha le malade en reprenant son souffle.

« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

Steve soupira en s'écartant.

« Ça », répéta-t-il. « Fuir quand on te tend la main. »

« Je fuis pas. »

« Bucky… »

Ce dernier s'installa en position assise, ses genoux cernant ceux de son ami. Son visage pâle était creusé par des cernes et mangé par sa barbe naissante.

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu es malade », insista l'autre en se relevant.

« C'est qu'un rhume. »

« Tu vas arrêter ton numéro de bêcheur, un peu ! Et si ce n'était pas un rhume mais… je sais pas, moi… La tuberculose ! »

Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable chez Steve, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bucky. Ses pommettes prenaient une jolie teinte rosée chaque fois qu'il le grondait (et ça arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le croyait). Il y avait aussi cet épi rebelle qui se dressait sur sa tignasse blonde, soulignant assez ironiquement son irritation. Bucky laissa échapper un ricanement fatigué, non sans un sourire tout de même attendri.

« Stevie, on est en 1938. La tuberculose, ça se soigne mieux qu'avant. Surtout que la mienne, de tuberculose, c'est qu'un vilain rhume. »

« Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Et tu craches tes poumons ! … Et regarde : tu trembles ! »

C'était vrai. Bucky était frigorifié mais il avait espéré que Steve ne le remarque pas. Il nota mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi naïf. Son Steve remarquait _toujours_ ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Et si c'était la polio ? Ça fait ça, la polio ? Je vais faire venir un médecin. »

Steve paniquait et Bucky prit sur lui pour se relever et l'attraper par les épaules. Dans son état, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer une éventuelle crise d'asthme.

« Hé _babe_ , du calme. J'ai attrapé froid, c'est tout. »

Son meilleur ami lui renvoya un regard impuissant qui lui serra le cœur.

« Il ne va rien m'arriver », continua Bucky, le visage fin de Steve entre ses mains. « Tu m'entends ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Le jeune homme frêle tenta de déceler le mensonge dans le bleu de ses yeux, mais Bucky semblait confiant alors Steve lâcha prise.

« Tu m'as appelé _babe_ », souffla-t-il en détournant son regard de celui, perçant, du malade.

« J'ai fait ça ? » Sourit Bucky.

« Je vais quand même demander à la voisine du dessous si elle n'a pas quelque chose contre ce… rhume », marmonna-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Steve, je t'ai dit que… »

« S'il te plaît, Buck. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, pour _une fois_ … Je le dirai à personne », rajouta-t-il, se voulant taquin.

Bucky pesa le pour et le contre, et il avait mille raisons de refuser son aide. Il se laissa pourtant tomber sur le canapé, vaincu. Il était trop fatigué pour se battre, de toute façon.

« Très bien. Mais je te préviens, je suis très demandeur. »

« Ça me va », répliqua Steve.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, plongeant la petite pièce dans le calme. La fièvre devait faire délirer Bucky, il aurait juré que Steve s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main… Mais Steve eut un sursaut imperceptible et se recula avec maladresse.

« Je reviens », lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons.

« J'espère bien. »

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Voili voilou, en espérant que tous ces petits OS vous plaisent.**

 **Il n'en reste plus que 2. Samedi prochain, ce sera** un Tuck x FDR (This Means War) **, et le dernier,** un Stiles x Jackson (Teen Wolf) **.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, à m'insulter ou à me faire de bisous virtuels.**

 **A très vite !**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
